


Traitor

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: Kyoutani Simp Brain Go Brrrrrrrrrrrr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: You're studying with Terushima at a café on your university's campus when you end up meeting one of his classmates.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Series: Kyoutani Simp Brain Go Brrrrrrrrrrrr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170263
Kudos: 7





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I thought it sounded cute,  
> Planning - good  
> Execution - Idk yet, I didn't start it lol
> 
> Cross your fingers and hope it goes well.
> 
> Once again watching FMAB, almost at the end and wondering once again why Oliver isn't real -.-

You're sitting in the café on your university's campus, a variation of books, both textbooks and notebooks, sprawled out all over the table you're sitting at with your friend, Terushima. He texted you saying that he _needs someone to study with,_ he went on to talk about how, _my friend was supposed to go with me but he bailed :(_

You usually prefer to avoid studying with Terushima because he often gets distracted while working, and ends up makes it his mission to distract you, as he's done on multiple occasions. 

As you two are sitting at your table, he suddenly looks up, behind you, and dramatically gasps. You wrote it off as him trying to be distracting and ignored him, but then he shouts, "BRO," which startles you and apparently half room, they go quiet and people start looking over at you two.

You look up at him, ready to get angry at him, to find that he isn't even looking at you. He stands up and walks towards whatever he was looking at, you follow him with your eyes. 

You see him approach a guy with short-shaved blonde hair with little stripes on the side. Your first thought is, _he looks like a tiger._

You can hear Terushima whining from where you're still sitting, he's saying something along the lines of, "I thought you said you were busy!"

After a little longer of him whining at this guy and getting very little as a response, you decide to walk over to them. The blonde man turns to you with an agitated look on his face. Terushima turns to you and looks as if he just remembered you two were hanging out.. He turns back to his blonde friend and excitedly introduces you. 

When he finishes, Terushima turns back to you and says, "This is my fri- er.. classmate, Kyoutani." You respond with a look of confusion aimed at Terushima. 

You turn to face Kyoutani, "Are you the one who was supposed to study with Terushima today?" To which, he shoves his hands into his pockets and nods. 

Terushima buds in with "You don't look very busy right now, you should come join us!!"

Kyoutani looks like he's clenching his jaw and reluctantly walks back to the table with you and Terushima.

Terushima gets him caught up on what you two were covering as you get back to work.

You are working quietly as Terushima talks non-stop to Kyoutani about god-knows-what and Kyoutani looks like he's going to spontaneously combust, so you interrupt Terushima and tell him he should be working.

After a bit of studying, you look up to Kyoutani and ask, "Sorry we just kinda stole you, what were you going to do?"

He looks up from his book at you and bites the inside of his cheek before responding, "I came out to get a drink for my roommate"

You nod, "What did he want?"

" Just a coffee," he responds, a bit hesitantly.

You stand up from your seat and grab your wallet, "Let me buy it, I'll get you something too, as an apology for stealing you."

He stands up and puts his hands out in front of him, "No- wait, you don't have to."

"It's not a problem, really," you say with a smile, heading towards the counter and hopping into the line of people waiting with Kyoutani following.

"Err.. are you sure? You really don't have to."

"Kyoutani, I promise it's not an issue," You two reach the front of the line and you turn to him, "What did you want, again?"

Kyoutani tells the barista his order and his roommates, he then proceeds to turn back to you and go on about how _you don't have to,_ and, _at least let me pay for part of it,_ but you declined his offer and payed for the drinks. 

You two head back to the table and Kyoutani, with drinks in hand says, "I should probably head back now."

You and Terushima nod at him and with that, he heads out. As you and Terushima resume our studying, you can't help but notice how quiet it is now.

Needless to say, if you see Kyoutani around campus, you'll probably say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, went pretty well I think. Let me know your thoughts :) Feedback is very appreciated!!


End file.
